


Owari-Magica: Witch battle Mary go-rowdy

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [26]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: A witch that formed from trauma. A vet that doesn't fully understand teamwork yet and a pair of newbies that are confused and worriedWarnings: Past trauma, implied past sexual assault
Series: Owari Magica [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Owari-Magica: Witch battle Mary go-rowdy

**Author's Note:**

> Beetle558 words = 525 points  
> Rose 647 words = 620 points  
> Snowkid 540 words = 520 points
> 
> EXP: 7  
> Purification: 60%  
> Item: First aid kit  
> Originally: February 18, 2019

Vondila had stumbled upon this witch without looking for it. She had just been walking along

and saw the grief seed that had formed an entrance. With a sigh she looked at her phone

and sent out a text to tell everyone the location of the witch and that she would meet them

inside, she hoped that she could get a few strong attacks at the witch and maybe take down

a familiar or two. Once inside though she regretted that choice.

Every time she looked at the creepy witch it would cry out and attack, and the familiars kept

her moving to much to be able to get a hit on the witch. Running around the merry go-round

was not getting her any were. She pulled out her phone again to send another mass text.

'need help cant attck it' the message read.

She hoped the others would come and soon.

Ophelia saw that Vondila texted her about the witch, and started towards it. Hopefully it

wouldn't as bad as last time. She knew for a fact that her family was currently home, safe

from the witch, and she would do everything in her power to keep it that way.

Mariana sprinted out where Von saw the witch, she wasn't going to miss any.

She stepped up behind Ophelia and tap her shoulder.

"Hey, newbie, ready to do this again?"

Vondila grabbed a poll of the merry go-round and slashed at the familiar that was currently

after her. With that same momentum she started moving in the other direction.

(24 to hit, 3dmg)

Avril had sprinted towards the area, trying to just get in there and maybe help for once in the

past few months. She stopped to try get her soul gem out with her hands shaking trying to

get it out.

Mary cried out and shot magic at the single magi in the room.

(15 to hit, 9 dmg)

The familiar, good boy, that Vondila attacked came back at her with its own attack.

(nat 20, 12dmg)

Another good by attacked the lone magi with stat drop reducing the magi's magic stat.

(19 to hit, -3 to Von's magic)

Health: Ophelia 60, Ana 60, Vondila 54, Avril 60, Mary Go-Rowdy 180, Big daddy 98, Good

boy three at 70 one at 67

Ophelia flinched for a second when Marina tapped her. "Oh hey Ana..." She took a deep

breath in. "I'm ready." She said before lunging towards one of the dog like familiars and

landing a blow on it with her scythe.

(Hit 16. Dmg 5.)

Vondila fell at the attack from the witch and familiars. She sliced at the one that was closest

to her. She then spotted Ophelia. "Hey! Is anyone else with you?" she called out. Hoping that

Nessa had come she could really use a healer right now.

(19 to hit, 5dmg)

Avril ran in, stumbling on the carousel before trying to get her balance. "I-I'm here!" She

managed to slice a barrier up though she was still disoriented.

Mary screamed and magic blasted out from her hitting all the magi.

(18 to hit, 5dmg)

The good boy that had lowered Vondila's magic tried to attack her again but was unable to.

(8 to hit)

The good boy that Ophelia attacked fought back and hit the magi.

(7 to hit, 4 dmg)

Big daddy started making a sickly sounding laugh as it moved around the room.

Health: Ophelia 51, Ana 60, Vondila 49, Avril 44, Mary Go-Rowdy 180, Big daddy 98, Good

boy 1 at 70 one at 67, two at 65

"Avril?" Ophelia said, a bit confused. She swung at the familiar again but missed

(miss 10.)

Vondila dropped her cards and pulled out her wand she moved swiftly towards the witch and

attacked it with a elemental attack paralyzing it. She looked and spotted the two magi. "Avril,

Ophelia there aren't many familiars so focus on the witch just don't let it see you look at you

then it will attack you." She informed the pair of young magi. She had hopped the others

might have come to.

(17 to hit, 1 dmg, witch can't move for two rounds)

"U-uh okay?" She went a little more over to where the thing stood and shoved her take at it,

but this time it seemed to actually do something.

(16 on d20, 6 dmg)

Mary cried out trying to move but was unable to.

Two good boys attacked Vondila but only one was able to land it's attack.

(5 to hit and 10 to hit. 5dmg)

One good boy tried to attack Avril but was unable to.

(8 to hit)

Big daddy went over to Mary and started touching the witch.

Health: Ophelia 51, Ana 60, Vondila 49, Avril 44, Mary Go-Rowdy 173 paralyzed, Big daddy

98, Good boy 1 at 70 one at 67, two at 65

Ophelia nodded. She quickly jumped over to the witch and attempted to hit it but missed.

She paled when the familiar when over and started to touch the witch. "What the hell..." she

whispered.

(10 miss.)

Vondila stared at the familiar and witch. "Thats not something you see everyday." In the back

of her mind she thought of what the poor magi had wished for and who they were. She

pushed those thoughts deeper and pointed her wand and fired at the witch.

(11 to hit, 12dmg)

Avril tried to stab the witch again but just hit the horse dropping her weapon in the process.

She stumbled to pick it back up, trying not to look at the familiar attacking it's own.

(5 on d20, miss)

Mary continued to cry and try and move.

Big daddy lunged at Vondila to attack the magi that had been able to attack the witch but it

was unable to damage the magi but it did get to grab her.

(9 to hit)

Health: Ophelia 51, Ana 60, Vondila 49, Avril 44, Mary Go-Rowdy 161 paralyzed, Big daddy

98, Good boy 1 at 70 one at 67, two at 65

Ophelia swung again at the witch but missed. "Are you ok Vondila?" She yelled.

(3 miss.)

Vondila pushed the familiar off her and tried to slam her wand into it but was unable to. She

then moved away from the creepy familiar. "Yeah I'm fine." She was in fact not fine. That

thing was trying to get to place she didn't want it to touch. She was starting to get a better

image of this poor witch before this. And she didn't like it.

(8 to hit)

She managed to actually get her footing and stabbed the witches leg. The round thing... she

didn't like it. Avril was really concerned about this witch now for some reason, which was

bad for her.

(17 on d20, 5 dmg)

Mary broke free from the paralysis and sent out a blast of magic through the space hitting

every magi.

(18 to hit, 9dmg)

Two good boys attacked Vondila. One drained her speed stat well the other landed a

damaging hit.

(20 to hit, -2 from speed. 12 to hit, 6dmg)

Big daddy leaped at Vondila and hit her with its weight and grabbed hold of the older magi

again.

(16 to hit, 5dmg)

Health: Ophelia 42, Ana 60, Vondila 29, Avril 35, Mary Go-Rowdy 156 paralyzed, Big daddy

98, Good boy 1 at 70 one at 67, two at 65

Ophelia fell down when the magic blast hit her, but slowly got back up and slashed at the

witch again.

(Hit 13. Dmg 4.)

Vondila cried out with getting bombarded by the familiars. "Get off me you pervy freak!" She

yelled and slammed her wand down on the familiar but it exploded before impact, hurting

herself.

(nat 1, 4dmg)

Avril had begun to panic, desperate now to get one of the flower things to maybe help. She

kept scratching at the floor but no luck.

(3 on d20, failed)

Mary kicks Ophelia.

(nat 20, 6dmg)

Big daddy is scared off from Vondila because of the explosion, and goes after the magi that

Mary is going after. It slaps Ophelia from behind.

(11 to hit, 1 dmg)

Health: Ophelia 35, Ana 60, Vondila 25, Avril 35, Mary Go-Rowdy 156 paralyzed, Big daddy

98, Good boy 1 at 70 one at 67, two at 65

Ophelia yelped as the witch kicked her. She was about to attack it back when the creepy

familiar attacked her from behind.. making her very uncomfortable to say the least. She

raised her scythe and brought it down right on the familiar head and struck it.

(17 hit. 1 Dmg.)

Vondila was dazed from getting hit by her own magic. She wiped off the blood that was

coming down her face. She was unsure if an old scar reopened or not. She pulled out a new

wand and pointed it at the creepy familiar. She had a plan. A bad plan yes but it could help

the others. She fired her magic at the thing hitting it.

(12 to hit, 6dmg)

Avril managed to get one of red flowers to pop up, and threw it to Ophelia. "Take it, it'll help

you stab it!"

(17 on 20, 3 Attack boost to Ophelia)

Mary attacked Ophelia again.

(11 to hit, 5dmg)

Big daddy made a disgusting noise almost like a call of some from and charged Vondila

hitting the older magi and grabbing hold.

(17 to hit, 6dmg)

Health: Ophelia 30, Ana 60, Vondila 19, Avril 35, Mary Go-Rowdy 156 paralyzed, Big daddy

91, Good boy 1 at 70 one at 67, two at 65.

Ophelia caught the flower and instantly felt stronger. She tucked it behind her hair and aimed

towards the witch. She slashed as hard as she could.

(Hit 11. Dmg 5.)

Vondila pushed the familiar off her and she locked it in place with her magic. She moved

back towards the witch. "That should hold it for a bit." She commented.

(13 to hit, can't move for 3 rounds)

Avril tried to stab the witch again, missing its stomach and just knocking off a ear of the

horse. Maybe she could do better at this.

(7 on d20, miss)

Mary lashed out at Vondila landing an attack on the bloody magi.

(14 to hit, 4dmg)

Health: Ophelia 30, Ana 60, Vondila 15, Avril 35, Mary Go-Rowdy 151, Big daddy 91 cant

move 3 rounds, Good boy 1 at 70 one at 67, two at 65.

Ophelia swung at the witch but missed. "Vondila what do we do?" She asked. "I can't seem

to land a single good hit."

(5 miss.)

Vondila looked at Ophelia. "I can do an attack that will do a lot of damage. But I want to

know can either of you stop the witch from moving around?" She didn't wait for a response

with a deep breath she created three large balls of magic and shot them at the witch each

one landing a direct hit.

(nat 20, 9x3= 27dmg)

Avril was about to try and attack again, but had to duck out of the way of Vons magic attack.

"Maybe if I can hit it!" She shouted.

(3 on d20)

Mary cried out in pain from the blow and lashed out at Vondila for the attack.

(10 to hit, 4dmg)

Health: Ophelia 30, Ana 60, Vondila 15, Avril 35, Mary Go-Rowdy 124, Big daddy 91 cant

move 2 rounds, Good boy 1 at 70 one at 67, two at 65.

"I don't think so..." Ophelia said as she attempted to hit the witch again.

(Miss 3.)

Vondila pointed her wand at the witch again and her wand once again exploded.

(nat 1, 4dmg)

Avril managed throw the now burnt rake at the witches foot, before trying to pull it out and

dropping it for the 5th time.

(10 on d20, 2 dmg)

Mary cried out at her foot getting attacked and tried to attack back but only kicked the rake

away.

(2 to hit)

Health: Ophelia 30, Ana 60, Vondila 11, Avril 35, Mary Go-Rowdy 122, Big daddy 91 cant

move 1 rounds, Good boy 1 at 70 one at 67, two at 65.

Ophelia went up and slashed the witch.. "Come on..." she muttered to herself.

(19 hit. 2 dmg.)

Vondila wobbled for a moment dazed by the third time her wand had exploded. She was

veteran at this her wand shouldn't exploding this much. She looked down at her hand it was

bloody from the explosion. "Fuck." She pulled out a new wand and fired at the stupid witch.

She was going to have to deal with that perv of a familiar soon.

(15 to hit, 15dmg)

Avril ran to get her rake back, trying to move against the ride. She grabbed onto it again,

trying to go back to her original spot.

(5 on d20)

Mary tried to attack Vondila but missed the magi.

(7 to hit)

Big daddy was freed from the magic and went at the witch once again touching it.

Health: Ophelia 30, Ana 60, Vondila 11, Avril 35, Mary Go-Rowdy 105, Big daddy 91, Good

boy 1 at 70 one at 67, two at 65

Ophelia lunged at the witch and slashed at it, trying to avoid being noticed by the familiar.

(Hit 16. Dmg 4.)

Vondila fired magic at the witch. It was weak but landed. The injuries were getting to her. If

they don't kill it soon she was going to have to call a retreat.

(15 to hit, 3dmg)

She scratched at the witch's face, chipping a bit off. She was starting to get dizzy, the

momentum and chaos making her shake.

(11 on d20, 1 dmg)

Mary kicked at Vondila hitting her.

(19 to hit, 3dmg)

Health: Ophelia 30, Ana 60, Vondila 8, Avril 35, Mary Go-Rowdy 97, Big daddy 91, Good boy

1 at 70 one at 67, two at 65

Ophelia hit the top of the witch with her scythe. She was starting to get really worried....

between the creepy familiar coming back again and how much blood covered Vondila she

wasn't sure how much longer they could all last.

(Hit 13. Dmg 2.)

Mariana burst into the labyrinth, babbling apologies as she knocked an arrow at one of the

familiars.

"I'm so sorry I didn't join sooner, Mamá called and wanted to know where I was, 'cause Papá

didn't know I wasn't at her place and- Dios mio! What happened?" Her shot went awry,

when she actually focused on what was going on. (d2 to hit a Good Boy)

Vondila was a bloody mess. She lifted her arm and fired at the witch but missed. At the

sound of Ana's voice she smiled. Looking over a the magi she smiled. "It's okay all that

matters is that your here now." She was swaying a bit as she spoke.

(2 to hit)

"Oh n-nothing much just uhhhhh-" She absentmindedly threw her rake past the witch and

onto the ground.

(5 to d20)

Mary tried to attack Avril for throwing a rake at her but missed.

(4 to hit)

Health: Ophelia 30, Ana 60, Vondila 8, Avril 35, Mary Go-Rowdy 95, Big daddy 91, Good boy

1 at 70 one at 65, two at 65

"Ana thank God!" Ophelia smiled a bit. She slashed at the witch again, and grinned when her

scythe connected with the witch.

(Hit 12. Dmg 2.)

Mariana shook her head, drew her arrow and shot the witch to stun her.

"I can't leave any of you alone, can I? Does anybody wanna get pulled into a vantage where

the witch can't hit you?" (d19 to hit, 2dmg, stunning Mary for 2 rounds)

Vondila moved towards Ana she tripped over her own feet and her hat fell off and a first aid

kit slipped out. "Oh I forgot about that." She pulled it open and put the bandages on her

bleeding hand.

(14 health)

Avril was now really distracted, she tried summoning a new rake and scratching the ground

again, but it just hit against the leg of one of the pole things on the carousel.

(7 on d20)

Mary cried out from being stunned.

Big daddy leaped from Mary and attacked Vondila but was unable to hurt the magi but was

on top of her.

(6 to hit)

Health: Ophelia 30, Ana 60, Vondila 20, Avril 35, Mary Go-Rowdy 93 stunned for 2 rounds,

Big daddy 91, Good boy 1 at 70 one at 65, two at 65

Ophelia swung her scythe towards the familiar that attacking Vondila but missed. "I hate that

familiar so much..." she muttered.

(5 miss.)

Mariana shot Big Daddy, before grabbing Von so she can jump her up next round. (d8 + 3 to

hit, 4dmg)

"I'm getting really tired of this Witch!!!"

Vondila tried to fire a shot at the familiar that had grabbed her. Then held on to Ana so she

could stand better. Even with the magically infused bandaids she still felt woozy.

(4 to hit)

Avril just decided to go back to attacking, since that had worked better before. She shakily

stabbed the witch, still trying to to stay in the moment.

(15 on d20, 5 dmg)

Mary tried to move but was still unable to.

Big daddy went back to Mary after getting pushed off the magi it was just on.

Health: Ophelia 30, Ana 60, Vondila 20, Avril 35, Mary Go-Rowdy 88 stunned for 1 rounds,

Big daddy 87, Good boy 1 at 70 one at 65, two at 65

Ophelia slashed at the witch again. "Big mood Ana!" She took a step back to stop and take a

breath. Were witch battles always this long?

(16 hit. 2 dmg.)

Mariana got a better hold on Vondila, dropping her bow to focus on her next move: a leap.

She's never jumped with a passenger before, but if she jumps and holds that position while

holding Von, she can probably still get in a few shots with her gun. The bow would be too

hard to shoot, though, unfortunately.

Vondila clutched hold of Ana when she jumped she was not expecting that but hey if she

was out of reach of most attacks then she would be still fire shots at the witch.

She stabbed once again, this time in the back of the witch. She could actually do something

for once, not be just pleading for a miracle. Her legs could just about hold herself up and she

got more motion sick.

(15 on d20, 3 dmg)

Mary broke free with a cry and sent out a wave of magic to hit all the magi it was ineffective

to everyone but Ophelia.

(2 to hit, 11 dmg)

Health: Ophelia 19, Ana 60, Vondila 20, Avril 35, Mary Go-Rowdy 83, Big daddy 87, Good

boy 1 at 70 one at 65, two at 65

Ophelia fell to her knees as the witch sent a wave of magic over. She tried to get up, but she

slipped and ended up cutting herself with her own scythe.

(crit fail. dmg 5)

Mariana cursed, summoning her gun, shooting at the witch but failing to hit her.

"Ophelia!" Crap. Crap, crap, crap.

"Von? Can you hold yourself up here if I drop down?" (d6 +3 to hit)

Vondila nodded to Ana. "Ya I will be fine." She pointed her wand at the witch and fired off a

bunch of shots her mind was starting to get clear once again.

(21 to hit, 24dmg)

Avril went to scratch some of the ground and managed to get one of the purple flowers to

pop up. She took a break from stabbing Mary to throw it at Von.

(+2 magic to Vondilla)

Mary tried to attack Avril but was unable to.

(6 to hit)

Health: Ophelia 14, Ana 60, Vondila 20, Avril 35, Mary Go-Rowdy 59, Big daddy 87, Good

boy 1 at 70 one at 65, two at 65

Ophelia picked herself back up and swung at the witch again, then stumbled back a little bit.

"Ana.. somebody you cover me?" She asked kinda quietly.

(hit 14. dmg 5)

Mariana dropped back down, shot going wide as she fell.

"I've got you newbie, do you think you could hold on to me or the carousel if I brought you

up like I did V? Or would you rather I just stay down here with you?"

Mariana was going to stay in front of Ophelia if they stay down here. She wasn't letting

anyone else get a scar on her watch. (d7 +3 to hit)

Vondila pointed her wand at the witch and tried to fire off some shots but missed she

wobbled a bit but was able to stay were she was.

(10 to hit)

Mary cried out and hit Ana with a kick.

(19 to hit, 2dmg)

Health: Ophelia 14, Ana 58, Vondila 20, Avril 35, Mary Go-Rowdy 59, Big daddy 87, Good

boy 1 at 70 one at 65, two at 65

Ophelia slashed the witch again before stepping closer to Ana. She wasn't doing too well. "I

don't know.. I just feel so tired."

(hit 15. dmg 4.)

Ana shook herself, summoning a gun to stun the witch again while she turned to comfort

Ophelia. (d14 +3 to hit, 1dmg and mary stunned for 2 rounds)

"Hey, it's okay. Your health's low. I've got you, and we'll finish her off and have a sleep over

at the sanctuary. Or at least dinner." Ana winks.

"I know I wouldn't mind staying the night there, heh."

Vondila pointed her wand at the witch and fired again. "A sleep over would be great. Get

access to all the healing supplies we need." Vondila called back. She wanted to sleep now

but had to fight through it till they were done.

(22 to hit, 1dmg)

Mary cried out unable to move.

Big daddy jumped away from Mary and jumped at Ana attacking her then grabbing on to her.

(9 to hit, 4dmg)

Health: Ophelia 14, Ana 54, Vondila 20, Avril 35, Mary Go-Rowdy 53, Big daddy 87, Good

boy 1 at 70 one at 65, two at 65

"A sleepover! That sounds good to me!" She was about to attack the witch, but after seeing

the familiar grabbing Ana, she tried to hit the familiar, but missed.

(2 miss.)

"¡Mierde! ¿Eres un Culo, you know that!?" Mariana, trying to shoot the gross familiar and

accidentally dropping her gun instead. "FRICK!!"

(d2 +3 to hit)

Vondila fired at the witch, she bombarded the witch with magic. The witch was killed by the

magic. "Yes!" She pumped her hand up the air and lost damaged and fell off her perch. She

landed on her feet but was wobbly.

(nat 20, 18x3=54dmg)

Big daddy let go of Ana and ran off.

Health: Ophelia 14, Ana 54, Vondila 20, Avril 35, Mary Go-Rowdy 0, Big daddy 87, Good

boy dead

"Oh..!" Ophelia gasped "We did it!" She ignored her injuries and smiled as she ran up to

Vondila. "All that magic and stuff is just kapow! So cool!"

"...shouldn't we... try to stop that uh... thing?" Ana, not particularly enthused about the idea,

but they should probably... right?

Vondila smiled at Ophelia. "Thanks." She looked over at the fleeing familiar. It was weird

most started dying once the witch died. "I'm not sure. But I don't think we're in the best

shape." She was covered in blood that had started to dry and Ophelia looked bad and Avril

was not looking the greatest. "Once I'm better I'll go look for it, if it gets out." She

commented. The likely hood of it being a problem would be small.

Ana nodded, and pulled a pack of gum from behind her back. She plucked a random piece

of gum, something smelling vaguely of watermelon, from it and popped it in her mouth.

"That's... fair. I can go, too, I didn't get hit even half as much as you three..."

Vondila stretched out her arms. "Ya, but hey you did save our butts." She shook her head.

"Lets get out of here and to the sanctuary." She made her way to the exit.

Ophelia followed closely after Vondila and Ana. "So what now? Do you normally have like a

after witch hunt party or something? We really didnt do anything last time but that was

because.. well my mom and stuff... but what now?" She asked.

"Well... usually, we go to get healing and then if some of us want to hang out we do! I like

hanging with Vanessa a lot, but you're all my favorite people, so I've been kinda wanting to

hang out with everybody." She grins.

"V and I do need to talk, at some point, but it can wait until everybody's all healed."

Vondila nodded along, she just wanted to get healed up before Salem could see her. "Im

down with anything later." She hummed.


End file.
